gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G
GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G (aka Seravee Gundam 3G) is a proposed upgrade to Seravee that was never implemented. The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being, A-Laws continuously introduced new and more formidable mobile weapons that challenged the CB's Gundams. The demand for more powerful weapons was necessary to help Celestial Being and their Meisters maintain an edge in future conflicts. An upgrade design was drafted for both Seravee and Seraphim as part of their GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development - the Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G. Seravee's enhancements included Seraphim and two unmanned Seraphims called GN-00902 SEM for the expansion of the Trial System to a wider area and from which Veda-linked machines with solar furnaces are rendered useless. Along with Seravee, the two SEMs are communicated to using quantum signals from Seraphim, and this remote control interaction range is theoretically infinite. On the other hand, there is a limit to the area that the Trial System can expand to. Nevertheless, an area of a hundred kilometers can be covered and the whole battlefield can be covered completely. Though the development was sped up as a trump card against the enemy Innovators, as the current status of its Gundam Meister, Tieria Erde, has not regained the link to Veda, the SEMs are mostly dead weight, but they do provide more weapons to Seravee and there was the anxiety of being shot down before Veda was recaptured. Seravee eventually sortied in the final battle with GNHW/B, which was the second plan. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka II :The pair of GN Bazooka II are an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. Besides being fired individually, they can also be combined into a single form that is reminiscent of Virtue's. This design was intentional, as the beam fire of Virtue's Bazooka was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. The GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. As a single piece weapon, the Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. They can be used in a number of different ways depending on what the situation requires: ::Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and power. ::Twin Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and power. ::Double Bazooka is the combined form of the GN Bazookas which resembles Virtue's GN Bazooka. ::Double Bazooka Burst Mode is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon and then expands to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. Seravee can activate Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. ::Double Bazooka Cannon is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. ::Double Bazooka Burst Cannon is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in Burst Mode attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for its GN Bazooka II. ::Hyper Burst is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in Burst Mode is used in conjunction with all four GN Cannons. When Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode are activated, a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb is created. ;*GN Beam Saber :Seravee has a total of 10 beam sabers, 2 in its MS forearms and 8 hidden within its cannons/MS arms. The additional beam sabers are hidden and only used in dire situations. ;*GN Cannon :Four GN Cannons are attached to the back and knees of Seravee. The top cannons can work in conjunction with GN Bazooka II for extended range and firepower. When all four cannons are deployed, the attack is known as 'Quad Cannon', and a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they double as transformable MS arms, with their own GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. The 3G enhancements add four more GN Cannons, mounted on remote controllable versions of Seraphim. These units dock on Seravee's back and face out to the sides. ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :A small beam machine gun specifically designed for the SEM and stored on its knee. ;*GN Shield :Used by the SEM, it is a modified version of the Cherudim Gundam's GN Shield Bit. It is handheld when in use and stored on the SEM's knee when not needed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, which is actually the backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it dispenses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't used. When high GN particle output is needed, this hidden Gundam "face" reveals itself. When this second face reveals, the lower sides of its "face" vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. ;*GN Field :GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The suit can generate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor do not have such a requirement. The GN Field isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often operates in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase its GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can only vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various enemy units, as there was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. Seravee's weapons were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance their firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance the particle beam's destructive yield. ;*Trans-Am System :A system that temporarily triples Seravee's performance by releasing highly compressed particles. The suit however will have reduced performance in battle after the time limit expires. Starting with this generation of Gundams however, Celestial Being adjusted the system so the performance drop isn't as extreme compared to before. Due to the fact that the GN Drive is installed on Seraphim, Seravee cannot trigger the Trans-Am System on its own after separation. However it has been shown to be able to "stay" in Trans-Am post-separation as long as the initial activation was done while still combined with Seraphim. History Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G was drafted by CB engineers as the upgrade for Seravee. Unfortunately, Tieria Erde and Sumeragi Lee Noriega decided to scrap the project due to the fact that Veda was needed to utilize the design's full function. CB engineers switched plans to develop GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B instead. Picture Gallery Seravee 3G.png|Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G (Left), SEM (Right) Fanart Gallery GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam.jpg|Front GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Back.jpg|Rear GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Data.jpg|Specifications GN-009 Seraphim Gundam.jpg|Seraphim (Front) GN-009 Armed Seraphim Back.jpg|Seraphim (Rear) Notes *Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons maybe a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms maybe a tribute to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's PMX-003 The O. References 00V GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam + SEM.jpg|Gundam 00V GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G External links *GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G on MAHQ.net